


The things they said were never true.

by mynamjo



Series: Insecure verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hair Kink, Insecure!Derek, M/M, No actual sex, Rimming, bottom!Derek, derek is like super hairy, loving!stiles, uncut!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is still insecure about the way he looks. Some things arn't fixed in a day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things they said were never true.

“I want to try something new” Stiles said while eating breakfast.   
“What?” 

“I want to rim you?” Derek nearly choked.   
“What!” He said again turning to look at Stiles. “I want to rim you. I know that it’s kind of a big step and if you don’t want to that’s fine but I would like to try it out.” Stiles said calmly. 

Derek took a few deep breaths. “when?” 

“Honestly I was thinking right now, I mean it’s Saturday we have nothing going on.” Stiles trailed off taking another bite of his toast. 

Derek started to panic. He wanted to but he hadn’t been fully naked in front of Stiles yet. Stiles’ words kept replaying in his head ‘I don’t like hair’ Derek was covered in hair. He waxed his chest but that was it. 

Stiles looked up to see Derek’s panicked face. “Derek?!” He said cupping the older man’s cheek. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can tell me if your not ready.” Stiles rubbed his thumb along Derek’s jaw. 

Derek leaned into the touch. Stiles wished Derek would trust him but he understood where Derek was coming from. 

“I want to” Derek said softly “But.” Derek was feeling shaky. “But what Der?” Stiles asked trying to get his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. 

“Do you remember last week?”   
“Hell yeah!” Stiles said enthusiastically referring to the blow job. 

“Well-“ Derek trailed off again and Stiles took his hand.   
“You said you didn’t like hair and I’m well, I’m covered in it…from head to toe.” Stiles immediately felt bad. 

“Come with me.” Stiles said standing up. He grabbed Derek’s hand and walked the both of them up to Derek’s room. 

They stood in the middle of the room. Derek looked uncomfortable and he was feeling embarrassed about everything. More than anything he wanted to be perfect for Stiles. 

Stiles slid his hands under Derek’s jacket and pulled off his shoulders 

“What are you doing?” The werewolf asked. Stiles just continued undressing him. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s chest before helping the wolf remove his shirt. 

“When I said I didn’t like hair I was talking about on me. Of course I know your hairy, Just look at your arms.” Stiles said smiling. 

Derek swallowed harshly. “I’m like that everywhere” He said pointedly, trying to get his meaning across to Stiles.   
“I know.” the boy laughed out. I still think your a stud. Derek glared at him but Stiles just laughed. 

“Is this ok?” He said hands on Derek’s jeans” Derek was nervous but he nodded anyways. 

“This is so exciting.” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood. “I’ve never seen you naked before.” He winked at Derek. 

Derek just grunted but a small smile played on his lips. 

Stiles removed Derek’s pants and boxers in one go. He stepped back to admire the view. Derek was beautiful and perfect in every way. 

His legs where thick and strong and he had that V that looks oh so good in swim trunks. He looked amazing when he wasn’t hard. The foreskin hanging just over the tip. He was covered in thick corse hair from the wast down. It was just a bit thicker than the hair on his arms.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend. He was getting hard just looking at him. 

“Derek” Stiles said forcing his eye’s back up to Derek’s “You’re perfect.” 

Derek fidgeted “Stiles don’t-“ 

“No Derek I’m serious. God please let me touch you.” Stiles hands were twitching. He needed to touch his wolf. His hands shook. 

“Whatever you want” Derek said eyes still downcast in embarrassment. 

“Lay down on the bed for me.” Stiles told him. Derek turned around and walked to his bed laying down on his back. He felt cold and exposed and ashamed of the way he looked. 

“Derek you're amazing.” Stiles said breathlessly. “Can I touch you?” 

“Whatever you want.” Derek said again, and he meant it. As much as he didn’t trust Stiles he trusted Stiles. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “I’m going to straddle you now ok.” Derek just nodded. Stiles smiled when he realized Derek was getting hard. He climbed onto the bed and spread his legs over Derek situating himself just above Derek’s dick. 

“How can you even think that I wouldn’t like the way you look?” Stiles questioned running his hands over Derek’s chest. 

“God Derek, look how hard you make me.” Stiles said motioning to his waist. Derek had never been so happy that Stiles didn’t get dressed in the morning. His human was still in red boxers that outlined his boner perfectly. 

Derek's breathing deepened. 

“This is just from looking at you. I’ve barely touched you and I’m this hard.” Stiles scraped a nail over one of Derek’s nipples and watched the wolf squirm. 

He brought his mouth down to Derek’s and kissed him softly. “I love being with you like this” He said into Derek’s mouth. 

“Why did you think you were too hairy?” Derek blushed and tried to turn his head away but Stiles held him. 

“It wasn’t just Kate this time.” Derek’s face was so torn, so depressed. “It was people at school, my sisters, Kate…” He trailed off. 

Stiles hated this part. He hated that Derek couldn’t just be without feeling self conscious about himself. 

He wished he could go back and fix it all. 

“You’re not too hairy” Stiles said “You’re just perfect.” Derek tried to butt in but Stiles continued. “I wish you would let your chest hair grow out. I bet it makes you look even better.” Stiles said with a coy smile. 

Stiles moved back just slightly to push up against Derek’s cock. His boyfriend grunted and Stiles smiled. 

“As much as I would like to play with your dick, I really want to play with your ass.” Stiles said bluntly. 

Derek seized up but still let out a soft ok. 

“Roll over please.” Stiles said gently getting off Derek. The wolf rolled over and put a pillow under his head. He was nervous. nervous about how it would feel, nervous about wether or not it was actually hygienic but mostly nervous about what Stiles would think of his ass. 

“But your butt up.” Stiles said happily   
“I’m going to look like an idiot!” 

“But up!” Stiles said slapping Derek’s rear end. Derek did as he was told. Derek heard Stiles take a deep breath and he closed his eyes expecting the worst. 

“Beautiful just like the rest of you.” His boyfriend said running his hands along Derek’s ass. 

“Really?” Derek asked not sure he believed him. “Yes really, your ass is like something out of one of my fantasies.”   
Derek blushed again. 

Stiles raked his fingers over Derek and moaned at the feel of the corse hair. 

“So, You don’t mind?” Derek asked feeling a little more confident than before. “God no!” Derek laughed and Stiles smiled glad to see Derek relaxing. 

Stiles spread his boyfriends cheeks and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Derek’s hole was beautiful like the rest of him and covered in a light hair. 

Stiles leaned down and licked a broad strip over his hole. “Stiles.” Derek whined 

“Shh” Stiles cooed. “I’ve got you.” 

Derek whimpered and pushed his head into the pillow. Stiles moved his head back down to Derek’s ass. He ran his tongue over Derek’s hole again and again. 

Derek was shaking under Stiles assault, face buried in the pillow. “You feel so good” Stiles said moving his tongue in a circular motion. 

Stiles continued to move his tongue around Derek’s hole enjoying the way it quivered underneath him. 

He blew lightly over it before shoving what he could of his tongue inside. 

Derek tensed up and did his best to cover up the noise he made. The human wiggled his tongue inside of Derek loosening up the wolfs mussels. 

“Stiles please!” Derek said sounding desperate. “What do you need Derek?” Stiles questioned lipping at Derek’s opening. 

“I-I don’t know” 

“Alright hold on” Stiles said moving away from Derek. “Stiles” the wolf said voice shaking. “Hold on, I’m not leaving. I’m just wetting my finger.” 

Derek almost came from the thought of Stiles fingers inside him but he held back. “Please he begged again.” 

Stiles brought his mouth back to Derek’s ass and continued pressing thick hard licks. Derek moved his mouth out of the way and pressed his pointer finger into the wolf. Derek cried out at the intrusion. 

“If you want me to stop just say so ok” Stiles said moving his finger in deeper. Derek whimpered but nodded. 

The human tongued at Derek’s rim as he moved his finger in and out. 

“Stiles I can’t-“ Derek said close to tears. Stiles smiled and blew over his hole again. 

“You can come whenever you want to Derek.” Stiles watched as Derek grabbed his cock and stroked it. “Just like that” the human said trying to watch Derek and lick at his whole at the same time.

Derek screamed and came all over his hand collapsing on the bed. Stiles removed his finger and crawled up to lay next to his boyfriend. 

Derek curled himself into Stiles’ arms. “You need to come” He said pressing light kisses to Stiles chest. 

“You don’t have to” Stiles said but Derek grabbed at his cock anyways. It didn’t take much before Stiles was coming into Derek’s hand. 

The wolf licked himself clean before curling back into his boyfriend. “I love you.” He said sounding beat. 

“I love you too Derek, so much.” Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s damp hair. “wanna do that to you, felt good” He heard his boyfriend say quietly. 

Stiles laughed. “Go to sleep you big off.” 

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles neck and drifted off Stiles following suit.


End file.
